1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a washer pump apparatus for a vehicle, in which a washing liquid for washing the windshield glass of the vehicle is injected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a vehicle, wipers that can move to the left and right on the windshield glass are mounted to secure a forward field of view for a driver, and a washer nozzle for facilitating a movement of a wiper blade and achieving effective washing is mounted on a hood outer panel to ejecting a washer liquid onto the windshield glass. An apparatus for ejecting the washer liquid includes a washer liquid tank that stores a washer liquid, a washer pump apparatus that pumps the washer liquid in the washer liquid tank, and a washer nozzle that ejects the washer liquid supplied from the washer liquid pump on the windshield glass.
The washer pump apparatus includes an upper motor and a lower pump that are connected to a rotation shaft. An impeller connected to a motor shaft is provided in a pump housing, and the washer liquid introduced from the washer liquid tank through an inlet by rotation of the impeller due to a motor driving force is pumped to the washer nozzle through an outlet of the pump housing.
An example of a washer pump apparatus is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 1267494. The washer pump apparatus disclosed in this patent registration includes a motor, a pump housing having an impeller installed therein, and a terminal cover including an element for supplying power to the motor. The disclosed washer pump apparatus is installed in an engine room that may be exposed to moisture, and thus, it is necessary to prevent moisture from entering the motor or an electrical device installed in the pump housing. Moreover, since heat generated by the motor or an electrical device needs to be dissipated, a structure for introducing external air should be provided.
However, the structure disclosed in this patent registration has an air passage for heat cooling from a lower side of the pump housing to an upper side of the pump housing. Thus, under poor conditions, moisture is likely to enter the motor through the air passage.